nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Since I'm not sure where else to put this, I guess I'll just put it here. We need to stop linking to things that don't have anything to do with the series, like all the car names and stuff. Really, they're unnecessary. I mean, they're barely relevant and just provide things we don't need. I've been removing a couple of them, but there are a lot. -GlancingReverse : I agree with you, such links only produce excessive red links. However, nobody puts those links there on purpose: more likely, they result from copy-pasting articles from Wikipedia. They do have to be removed, of course, but I would like to ask not to remove links completely but rather replace them with Wikipedia links (using the template). However, not all links are worth leaving, only those that actually contribute to the article. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Voice actors I don't think we really need articles on the voice actors who starred in the anime, like e.g. Rie Kugimiya. First of all, their contribution to the universe is much smaller than the staff members', like Masaki Tsuzuki. Secondly, Wikipedia has much better articles on most of the prominent voice actors and we will be just unnecessary copying its content. I would say we remove all voice actor articles and replace all internal (red) links to them with links to Wikipedia. Does anyone disagree? --Koveras Alvane 12:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : Well, maybe we should just have VA pages for the important ones, like Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's. Speaking of characters, we should expand a bit on the characters with pages. I mean, if Alisa and Suzuka are important enough for pages, shouldn't others like Vice qualify as well? :: To return your own argumentation to you: a VA article will mostly consist of barely relevant information that we don't need. The only bit of information relevant to the Nanoha series in, say, a article would be that she voiced Nanoha in all anime installments. That's barely 2% of the content on her Wikipedia page. Plus, objectively seen, Wikipedia is a much better source of information for seiyuus particularly, because it actually has pages on most animes they've worked in. We don't. Our advantage over Wikipedia is that we can have extensive articles on small in-universe details like Mana Conversion Affinity because we are not restricted by "notability". Wikipedia's advantage over us is that it has way more editors and much higher updating rate, which is just perfect for living persons. What I propose is basically playing to our own and each other's strengths. :: As for minor characters, yes, definitely, we need a separate article for every single character that has ever appeared in the series. That whole "List of characters..." story is a trick used by Wikipedians to get in-universe details past the notability censors. We don't need that here. Actually, I was contemplating splitting the Characters and Other Characters pages after I'm done with Terminology... --Koveras Alvane 08:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Speaking of character pages, how spoilerific are we allowed to get in them? I'd assume that we could write everything about the character, but I'm not really sure. -GlancingReverse :::: Spoilers shouldn't be an issue on a wiki, I think. The best policy is IMO this: for on-going works (currently: ViVid and Force) keep the lead-in (the first paragraphs) spoiler-free, so that when a reader stumbles upon the page, they won't be immediately spoilered to death, but put any spoilers necessary to fully describe the character/event/whatever into the other sections. Of course, you should give the sections speaking titles, because anyone can reasonably expect spoilers from a section titled "Past", "Biography" or "In StrikerS". For series that have been completed more than, say, a month ago, you can put the spoilers anywhere you want, including the lead-in. E.g. Vivio being a clone of an ancient Sankt Kaiser is an open secret, so it's OK to put in the lead. The real identity of Heidi E. S. Ingvalt, however, should probably not be put into there immediately (once it's revealed). Oh, and IMO the infoboxes should be spoilerific. :::: What do you hold of it? Do you think we need an extra page to explain our spoiler policy? --Koveras Alvane 23:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, yes, maybe we should, like, have a link on the front page leading to a page with an explanation of the spoiler policy just in case, but it might be a little unnecessary. Seems like it would help, though. -GlancingReverse Ages Should we really have the ages of the characters on the media pages? I mean, I think it would be okay with we had the ages for all the characters, but when it's only there for a couple of them, it just doesn't seem right. Is there any way of making it so that the ages are for all characters or for none? -GlancingReverse :The lists are designed such way that they automatically add ages for characters whose birth year is known. For most characters (especially, the older ones), however, the exact birth years are unavailable, as you have correctly pointed out. :( Theoretically, as more background data becomes available about the characters, the ages in the character lists will be more evenly distributed... Though, of course, I only have to make one edit in to make all ages in character lists disappear at any moment. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sound Stage Should there be a category for all the sound stages? Media just seems too broad to fit them in, and we wouldn't have to update the first page with any new ones, should we decide to do that. -GlancingReverse :Making category for sound stages is one option. Another one would be, because all sound stages are attached to particular anime series and are effectively their additional episodes (as far as I can gather), to add them to a dedicated section in the respective series articles. --Koveras Alvane 09:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Spells Does anyone have an at least semi-complete list of the spells in the series? I'd get more spell pages done, but I have no clue which ones we have done and which ones we haven't. To put it another way, would Starlight Breaker Plus need it's own page, or should we just use the spells that they originally come from? GlancingReverse :The closest we have to a list of spells is found on the major characters' pages, which you can just copy, paste, and adapt stuff from there. I've seen some spell descriptions on the Japanese Nanoha wiki, so you can refer to it for Japanese spellings of the spells' names. As for Starlight Breaker Plus, I'd recommend to list variations of the original spell on the same page, with the rule of a thumb being that a spell is considered a "variation" if its name is some permutation of the original's. --Koveras Alvane 13:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Opening quotes Should we add relevant opening quotes for character pages (and all other suitable entries), kinda like they do on Wookiepedia and many other Wikia projects? I could design an appropriate template and the quotes would really spice up the content... --Koveras Alvane 15:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really think that quotes are necessary, because there really aren't that many quotes that could be found that really describe a person in the series. -GlancingReverse ::Well, if you say so... It's just a suggestion. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 08:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots? Say, I was looking at all the pages that need pictures but don't have them, and was wondering if I could just load my CD onto the computer and take pictures of the characters with a screen capture program. Would that be okay? -GlancingReverse :I'm not sure what you mean. ^^ If it's just making screenshots from the DVD you own and uploading them, it's perfectly fine, everyone does that on Wikipedia and other wikis. --Koveras Alvane 08:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternate continuities I think we should have articles on the alternate continuity installments like Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces game and the upcoming crossover with the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya manga. What do you say? PS: Also, we already have two alternate continuity works listed, The MOVIE 1st and Triangle Heart 3... --Koveras Alvane 21:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sound Stage translations Just found an incredibly awesome resource containing most of the Nanoha Sound Stage translations: here. --Koveras Alvane 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's actually what I've been using this whole time, honestly. GlancingReverse ::You should have shared, then. >:P --Koveras Alvane 13:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Defense I'm wondering if it would be accepted to make a table or short article on the differenses between defense types. If there already is one, please point me to it because I can't find it. Senakysam 03:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :What you are looking for may be Magic#Classification, which outlines the differences between spell types. --Koveras Alvane 07:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Images On all of the character pages, they only show one image of a character at their youngest age. I think that more images should be added of them to the different series. For example, on the Nanoha page, it could show the original image, then another image of her in StrikerS next to the StrikerS summary on her page, and so on. Could take time, and doesn't have to be done all at once, but I think it might make it better. Senakysam 04:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good idea, but at least for Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, there are a better solution: AFAIK, there have been composite images of them in their youth and them as grown-ups, as seen here. If you find hi-res versions of those images, they should be added to their pages instead... Then, there is only Chono left, and he can be illustrated with your method. --Koveras Alvane 07:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC)